


Diamond Fever

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, diamonds are flinty's thing remember?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: We all know gold fever and what kind of an effect it has on Scrooge, but a certain south african mine owner has his own weaknesses...





	Diamond Fever

Scrooge closed the vault door behind him. "Flinty?"

A pile of diamonds shifted and Glomgold's head poked from within. "Mmmmh..."

He stretched like a cat, rubbing himself against the contents of Scrooge's diamond vault.

Scrooge grinned. Not that he didn't, on occasion, get gold fever. Perhaps.

He approached Flinty. "Got it bad today?"

Glomgold breathed in deep and draped himself over Scrooge. "No... Not at all..."

Scrooge's grin widened as Flinty buried his bill into his sideburns and let out a content little quack. His scheme of adding some diamond dust behind the ears was working!

Scrooge took him into a kiss and Flinty returned it.

Scrooge hesitated. It was different than usual. Slower. Softer. Gentler.

Usually Glomgold's and Scrooge's kisses were as competitive as all of their other interactions. Usually Glomgold's kisses were hungrier. More demanding. This was nice, though...

"Hmm, Scrooge... I love you."

Scrooge froze. Flinty didn't seem to notice and moved to preen Scrooge's sideburns again.

Scrooge pulled back. Glomgold wobbled. Scrooge took hold of his shoulders to stop him from falling down.

Flinty groaned, obviously unhappy. Scrooge eyed his half-lidded look.

"You do?" was all he could think to say. " _Why?_ "

Glomgold blinked slowly. "Huh?"

"I mean..." Scrooge could feel panic rising in his chest and he wasn't all that sure why.

He let Flinty lean against him again.

Flinty ran his fingers of Scrooge's bill before trailing soft kisses on it.

"You're wonderful, Scroogey. So handsome, and smell good, and smart, and good and kind-"

"What?"

He really wasn't making sense. This gold fever, or _diamond_ fever as it may, was being bad this time.

"You're so good... I don't expect you to love me back." Flinty smiled. "I know you'll... He closed his eyes and his smile disappeared. “Realize one day you can't really..."

Scrooge sat down on the diamonds, guiding Flinty down with him. "I think you should sleep. You're not making any sense."

What if Flinty would remember what he had said tomorrow? What if he'd start to avoid Scrooge?

Flinty snuggled next to Scrooge, laying his head on his chest. "But what if I'll wake up and this was all a dream..."

Scrooge petted his head awkwardly. "You're talking nonsense. I bet I could make you sign any contract I wanted the way you're now. Hmph. But that wouldn't be sporting. Clear your head, Flinty."

"Hmmhhh."

Scrooge played with his fluffy hair, watching him drift to sleep. Scrooge opened his mouth.

He closed it again.

Saying it out loud would be a mistake.

 


End file.
